1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a set top box, and more particularly, it relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a set top box comprising a resolution conversion portion capable of converting a resolution.
2. Description of the Background Art
An STB (Set Top Box) and a video signal processing apparatus such as a DVD player, comprising a resolution conversion portion capable of converting a resolution are known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-319502, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-319502 discloses a recording and reproducing unit (video signal processing apparatus) comprising a picture frame converting unit (resolution conversion portion) capable of converting a resolution, an analog video output terminal capable of outputting a converted analog video signal to a television receiver (display) and an HDMI® terminal (digital video output portion) capable of outputting a digital video signal to the television receiver. The recording and reproducing unit according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-319502 is so formed as to be capable of outputting the digital and analog video signals having a common resolution converted by the picture frame converting unit from both the analog video output terminal and the HDMI® terminal. In other words, this recording and reproducing unit is so formed as to be capable of simultaneously outputting the digital and analog video signals of high definition from both the analog video output terminal and the HDMI® terminal regardless of the existence/absence of copy restriction of the video signals.
However, the recording and reproducing unit (video signal processing apparatus) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-319502 is so formed as to be capable of simultaneously outputting the digital and analog video signals of high definition from both the analog video output terminal and the HDMI® terminal (digital video output portion), and hence the analog video signal of high definition is disadvantageously output also from the analog video output terminal where unauthorized copying is hardly restricted. Thus, the analog video signal of high definition output from the analog video output terminal where copying is hardly restricted may be copied by a user. On the other hand, analog and digital video signals of low definition are output from the analog video terminal and the HDMI® terminal (digital video output portion) when the analog and digital video signals of low definition are forced to be output in order to restrict unauthorized copying of the video signals of high definition, for example, and hence a user may be disadvantageously unable to watch an image of high definition.